Dark stranger
by Shadow Blackmare
Summary: A stranger falls into the underdark from another realm.then Escapes the the drow city. Her 'master' searches for her to bring her back. will the drow drizzt help her?[not sure about romance]
1. The Escape

I do not own any of the _forgotten realms_ characters.

This is my attempt for this story. it takes place just 2 days after Marton Malice sent Zin-carla after Drizzt

* * *

Sitting in a dark room hugging my knees to myself. Heavy metal cuffs grip my wrists tightly. Long sliver chains keep me to the wall. I hear nothing. Just emptiness fills the room with the darkness. I move slightly hearing the jingling of the chains. Are those foot steps I hear? Is my master coming to feed me? Or is he coming to have his fill of pleasure again? I hug myself tightly. Glowing red eyes in the darkness. I was starving and needed to fed. Being a simple sex slave was not all fun, pleasurable sure, but it was just empty. I keep getting bruise from his harsh movements and from the biting and nipping. He holds my arms and thighs. Oh the pain from his fingers holding me tight. I never complain for every time I have spoken, he would send the high priestess to whip me. I have gotten cuts and scars from those stupid whips. Like snakes biting into my skin it feels, and the numbness after. I have gotten able to shut out the pain and go for hours, but once they leave me in my cell I pass out from the rush of pain that I was given.

I should never had come down here into the under dark, these dark skinned elves found me near their home. How did I ever come here in the first place? I had been making a portal to get to the nightmare planes to see a friend, but had mispronounced a word and had fallen into here. This place was filled with drow elves. Their hair thick and white and eyes red, but not like my own. My eyes were blood red, and shimmered, filled with death and coldness. Mostly of being alone. My kind would be worried sick that I have not returned to my home, I'm worried, would they get angry to know that their queen was being used as a minor sex slave? I shivered at the thought, I hope they never knew. It was always pitch as black so my shadows could not help. I have never felt so alone. Was it 3 weeks I was here?. Maybe more. I did not know how these drow elves counted time.

A door opened far across the room but no light spilt in, just more darkness. Though it was pitch as black down here where I stay, I could see if millions of candles glowed softly. I saw my master, a single male. Rage filled up inside of me as I look to him, oh how I wanted to rip his heart out. I had seen that the females ruled this under kingdom. But why was I treated like this? They said their queen Loth told them that I was a present to the strongest male. My master pushed in another male younger then he, into my cell.

I didn't move, my master said nothing but turned and slammed the door. I stared at the male for a long while. I was so hungry, moving closer I grabbed the drow, and sunk my fangs into his neck, covering his mouth to keep him from screaming. Draining him slowly my hungry slowly left, the warm liquid flowing down my throat, the metal taste thrilled me. Oh how I loved the taste of blood. The blood to me was like candy, sweeter then anything. but this was nothing, this one drow would most likely keep me alive for a week. After I finished sucking up the last bit of blood I sat back in my place. I knew that this drow would have been for execution the next day. I quickly silt the drow''s wrists making it look that he killed himself, but there was no blood. That could be a bit of a problem. I then sat on the other side of the room and stared at the dead drow. Such a sight, I wonder what had happened to the drow to get him to be thrown in here with me. I shook my head and felt a bit of my power return to me.

Stupid darkness, I may rule it but there was so little I could do. How could I escape? Closing my eyes I changed to a shadow, the chains fell to the floor, I toke this as my chance to get out quick! I ran out of the room since I was a shadow, I would be grey to the drow, but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could I saw a soldier and pushed him into a closet and toke his life, the blood was sweet. I then went on. Getting out of the house I looked about standing on the stone railing crouched. I listened my sharp hearing catching every sound. I then started to hear ''the slave is escaping!''

A smirk crossed my lips as I looked down the hall way. I could see the drow elves running down the hall toward the balcony. My sharp nails grew about 2 inches long. I was going to enjoy killing those who hurt me. ""An eye for an eye, on my own terms" I muttered to myself. I flexed my fingers. Each knuckle cracked, I was ready to kill these drow that had used me. I jump and spun out, arms out stretched and slashed a couple of drow out of my way. I then flipped over the balcony and landed on the ground with a soft ''thud''. How was I going to find me way out of here? Running and slashing throats of drow warriors I looked for a tunnel leading out, though I knew I couldn't last long. And the blood spilling from the drow''s was oh so tempting. I turn and headed for the tunnel not wanting to stay and feast.

I ran down a tunnel that I found at the edge of the mansion. It was dark but I could see thankfully. I heard nothing. But voices behind me yelling and screaming as they found the drow I have slaughtered. "They should never had gotten in my way" I said aloud and looked to my blooded arms, up the to elbows in drow blood, a good snack for later. I looked ahead and stopped suddenly. A fork in the tunnels. "Shoot..." I muttered and looked at one or the other "which one?" I sniffed the air and sneezed. My sense of smell wasn't going to help me here any time soon. So I did the next best thing I just went with the tunnel that popped into my mind. I ran after picking the left one, luckily I didn't grow tired easily. I didn't not know what the time frame was down here, I need to find the surface. I don''t know how long I was walking through the dark passages._ ''Too many I thought, just too damn many tunnels, how the hell am I going to get out of here?'_' I had relied on my sense of hearing to guild me through the tunnels. My eye sight and smell was worthless. By now I would most likely be blinded by the sun when or _if_ I find the damn surface. "Stupid spell" I muttered aloud.

Cursing a spell would not get me out of here. I would have to remember what spell I used to get here, but at the moment the only think I could remember was the beating and the numbness. I reached a cavern and saw a pool of water. I walked over to get a drink of water. When my eyes fell upon my image I let out a loud scream that must have echoed for miles in the tunnels. I stared in disbelief. "What happened to me?" I asked shaking. I reached up and touched my cheek and flinched watching my reflection. I looked like a drow female elf, but how? Long white hair, and ebony skin. My eyes were the same, cold dead like red. My nails were still long and sharp. And luckily my fangs were still there. I had turned into a drow elf over... how long had it been... too long for my guess. I sighed shook my head and cupped water in my hands and drank. _How much longer would I have to stay down here? _I wondered.****

* * *

**_Just putting this up to see if anyone would like to read it, I'm not sure if I should do more, should I write more or should I just delete it? don't worry I can take the truth, I'm not easy to insult. Be truthful_**


	2. The Chase Begins Ch: 2

Well heres another chapter, can you please review, I would like to hear your thoughts

* * *

The drow city was shaken. The matron mother of the house of Maezynge was in anger. "How did she escape!"she scream at her daughters, sons and patron. She shook her head growling in anger. "The spider queen blessed us with this girl! How did she get out?"she screamed even louder that shook the walls. She growled in anger. "We had a shadow mistress! That girl could control the darkness! She could make shadow creatures, I saw her do that when she first appeared!"her anger grew with each word. Her family trembled in fear. The matron mother stood in front of her throne looking to her family in disgust. V'elddrinnsshar was one of the 3 drow cities in the underdark. This city was the last to be found and of low ranks. Marton Zilvra Maezynge was the matron mother of the first house in the last city. The small drow city named V'elddrinnsshar. They were far from the first city Menzoberranzan.

The city may have been the last city to be found but each matron mother here was in loth's favour, their beautiful spider queen. It angered Zilvra that she may be cast out of Loth's favour for this, she looked to her family, 5 high priestesses, and 3 warrior sons, and a strong patron. It sickened her to think that they could not hold a simple girl in the dungeons. The matron mother sat in her chair and rested her head on her hand.

Her daughters went up to her, the eldest Zarra looked to her dear mother. "matron Zilvra it was not our fault, the girl is no regular drow elf." Marton Zilvra shoved her daughter to the ground standing up.

"Of course she's no regular drow elf!"the matron mother yelled in outrage " It's because she isn't a drow elf!". she saw that her family looked to her confused. She grumbled and sat back down "Our dear spider queen Loth told me the girl is no drow, Even the great Loth did not know what she was." Zilvra shook her head "all Loth had told me was that the girl had to powers of the greatest shadow priestess in all drow history, Xunriiatana Eilsurden. I want her back! With her we can take each house with ease!" Zilvra's daughters smiled excitedly.

Rylainid stay knelt on one knee staring at the floor in anger. The female was entrusted to him, the strongest male. And he had let her escape. How she escaped he did not know, but the drow he had put in there for sacrifice. The wrists were slit but there was no blood. He glared at the floor _she needed blood...no wonder she asked for raw meat and never ate it..._

Zilvra looked to Rylainid "you Rylainid will find her and bring her back here! And if you don't..."she looked to him sternly "don't dare come back."she promised

Rylainid stood up and bowed "as you wish Matron Zilvra"he said lightly turned on his heel and left for his room to begin getting supplies to leave. He would find his little slave. He would give her one night that would leave her in pain for weeks. He grumbled going down the hallway "I'll make her pay for escaping, mark my words... Xunriiatana Eilsurden."A slight grin spread across his lips thinking of capturing the girl.

Rylainid walked through the tunnels of the under dark. He cursed the girl for leaving "you are in such punishment when I find you Xunriiatana...". He stopped at a fork and crouched and touched the ground, he had been fallowing her trail, it was only a day old. She hadn't gone far. Or so he thought. Rylainid saw that her trail went to the left so he fallowed that cavern. He kept his ears open and listened to the sounds he was going to say away from fighting to distract himself from finding his prey. Rylainid walked casually, he knew Xunriiatana was still weakened. At least he thought so. Doubts came into his mind and his pace quickened a bit as he fallowed the trail of the girl. Where was she trying to go? He growled lightly and fallowed the trail, by his guessing she wasn't too far ahead, maybe a day or so. How far would she go to get away from him. He laughed at the thought of her trying to get away from kept going on walking through the caverns.

Rylainid jogged through the caverns effortlessly as he stopped each time he came to a sign that Xunriiatana had made. He smirked at she left markings so easily. _Some shadow priestess, can't even cover her own tracks. _He shook his head "this is too easy..." he then stopped. _Too easy..._ maybe she was leading him off her true trail. To give herself time to get away. Rylainid frowned and checked the next sign he found it was made from her nails, he knew it. He growled _she is leading me off her true trail._ "Smart girl"he muttered under his breath and headed back to the cavern where he saw the first sign.

He stood at the lake and looked around there was no other caves leading out but the one he came through the first time, and the one he just came back with. Where could she have gone? He looked up and then spotted it. Another opening to another tunnel "damn her!"he cried out and called upon his levitation spell to lift him up there. He landed on the ledge and walked down the tunnel, it was pretty small, only one drow at a time could go in. Luckily he was alone. He walked silently, maybe she was close, he didn't want to alarm her, at least not yet. A smirk crossed his lips as he thought of catching her. "How sweet of a night I shall have teaching you a lesson Xunriiatana" he chuckled to himself as he went on. He stopped when he felt the air go lightly "fresh air?shes going to the surface?" he asked aloud he shook his head . "She can't be going there, where would she go up there, the surface elves would kill her." he growled at the thought and went faster.

The farther he went the lighter the air got, he even felt a slight breeze He had to catch up to her he would not lose her to the surface. If anyone was going to kill Xunriiatana it would be him. Faster and faster he then was running down the tunnel. He then came to a cavern and a opening a breeze of the surface air hit his face it was night out just before dawn the sky to the east he went to the opening "Xunriiatana!"he yelled out and looked around at a field then tree a distance away.

The girl looked back toward the cave she had come out of when hearing her name "master..."she growled in disgust as she went into the forest away from the cave _and my name isn't Xunriiatana_, But who cared now, she was free.

For now...


	3. Hunger Too High

**Author's note:**

Well heres another chapter never knew how long it would take to do this, well good things take time no? well during the Christmas brake I will not be able to get onto the school computer and do this, unless I post the next chapter and do the chapter after it at home.

Shadow

* * *

The sun slowly rose over the land casting its glow to warm the creatures who inhabit it. The bright light stung my eyes badly. I hid under the vines of a willow tree, but even that didn't work. So I claw the trunk using my sharp claws and hallowed out the base of the trunk and climbed inside. I broke off large chunk of bark and blocked the entrance. I breathed a heavy sigh. "Blast I can only move in darkness. Dropped to that once again". I shook my head in disgust. How could I be so weak and pathetic. I grumbled and relaxed in my safe haven. There wasn't much I could do in this time, not until the sun dropped and I could go out. So I slept.

I woke to no sound. I peaked outside, sunset, I smiled lightly and climbed out of my hole. I stood up and stretched. Being inside a small hole for a long time cramped my body. I came out from under the vines and looked around. The suns rays were dull so I didn't I have to squint. I walked over to the sound of rushing water went down on my knees and toke a handful of water and drank. It cooled my burning dry throat. It felt good. But I was hungry. Oh so hungry. I growled lightly and looked around. My senses were alert, but not to the fullest. I sniffed the air and caught the scent of humans near by. "I feast I shall enjoy."I smirked to myself, stood up and jumped across the river with no trouble. I jumped from tree branch to tree branch gathering speed. I stopped on a tree branch and looked over the village.

The sound of music filled the air. A large bond fire raged in the middle of the town square. People danced to the music being played. By my guess they were celebrating a good harvest. I laughed bitterly hunger was clawing at me, and just thought of ripping the peoples heads of and licking the blood of their cuts. And hearing their screams, it sent shivers through me. I looked down at myself, I wouldn't get far, since I looked like a dark elf. I called upon my magic and thought hard from the image of a young human women. And my body changed. My skin went pale. My hair went darker and my eyes changed to brown. I jumped to the ground. I noticed my clothing had changed as well. I thought of myself looking like a ranger. Leather pants and boots. A leather top that uncovered my stomach. And arms. Fingerless gloves that went up my arm and stopped half way past my elbow. A cloak hung over my shoulders I smiled proud of the clothing. I walk toward the village. I first went to the blacksmith and place an order for two scimitars. I stepped back outside and looked to the people merrily dancing eating or drinking.

A couple of people looked to me. I smiled sweetly and went on looking for no one in particular. My eyes fell upon a young female, I walked over to her, she sat alone beside a house, she seemed like a poor child. I sat down beside her "Hello there little one"I said gently. The girl looked at me waved slightly and looked back to the party. She looked unhappy, maybe because she couldn't go to it. I spotted another person who looked poor going up to the table with food. A large man ran over screaming at them to get away. I frown lightly and looked to the skinny little girl. I stood up and walked over to the table. No one came toward me. I grabbed two of the largest cupcakes, and went back to the girl and offered them to her. She looked surprised but toke them happily and ate them. I smiled lightly. I may have to take the lives of people, but I didn't like seeing humans hurting other humans. I knew I was not of there world, but I still blended in.

The girl had fallen asleep. She held my hand and her head was laying against my arm. I had found out she was a mute, but could understand words I watched the people at the party. I had told the blacksmith to make my scimitars as fast as her could and I would pay him triple the amount they were worth. But it was ironic, I had no money. I smirked. He would be payed to keep his life if he was good. I watched the people party all night. When the sun started to rise the people left to go sleep. I stood up I couldn't stay out, the sun would burn me. I felt a tug on my hand and the girl looked to me sadly. "I can't stay outside, the sun burns me badly, I must find a dark place to stay for the day." I told her. The girl then started to pull me somewhere, I sighed and fallowed. She lead me down a couple of alley ways then we left the village heading to the forest, to a old barn house, we stepped inside and I saw the homeless lived here. I grumbled a bit not happy with this idea but it was better then being thrown out from a hotel because of no gold.

I was lead up a ladder to the second level. I looked around it was dark enough, I slipped off my cloak and laid it on the floor, I laid down and stared at the ceiling. The girl had went back down the ladder. I toke this as a chance to sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke to scream. I sniffed the air, _smoke? _I thought. I sat up. It was smoke. The barn was on fire. I jumped up and grabbed my cloak. I jumped down the second floor the barn was enfolded in flames. I quickly made it outside. I looked around dusting myself off, I saw everyone that I had this morning, but one. The mute girl. I turned back to the barn. No she can't still be in there... Can she? I ran to the nearest person "where the girl?" I demanded "the one that brought me here?" they pointed inside trembling. Most likely from my yelling. I turned back to the barn "dammit..." I snarled clenched my fists, the poor girl was trapped inside, and had no way of calling out. I went for the barn. I got to the doors and slashed them open with my claws, the fire blew away from me as I stepped inside. I glared at the flames. I could see things other couldn't. I looked to the shadows circling on the walls _Find the girl_ I growled. The shadows then seemed to move as in search for the girl then I heard a growl and ran in the way I heard it. I slashed beams and rubble that had fallen and was in my way. I found the girl alive, but passed out on the floor, a black dome over her, I waved a hand and the dome disappeared _thank you my pets. _I picked up the girl and wrapped her up in my cloak. I walked out my clothing started to catch fire but I payed no attention to it, I walked out my body on fire. I walked far away the barn then collapse. The people around moved away from me. I set the girl down and pulled my cloak off her, she was fine, the darkness then wrapped around me putting the fire out.

The humans looked to me in fright, I had blown my cover to them. Oh well, their lives would be mine anyway. My eyes glittered in the newly rising moon in the distance. I set the sleeping girl down. I then looked to the group of humans huddling together, the males were in front as if to protect the females. I smirk in amusement. The animal inside me that needed the killing of anything started to come out, my hunger was growing to high.

The fire behind me burned on, the air was filled with screams and cries for help. Others cried 'Monster!' it didn't bother me one bit,I got each one, child and all, no blood was stained on the grass. The bodies had been devoured by whatever shadow creature that came out, I finally could hear their voices again, hunger still had me. I looked to the village, then started walking toward it.

* * *

Well another chapter finished, I hope you people like it, Please tell me what ya thing it would be a big help.

So sorry for the mistakes, I fixed them, well, I hope its ok now. and you have to keep reading to find out what happens


	4. Horror Scene

Well heres another chapter after Christmas

* * *

Rylainid walked through the forest in anger. It was the second night and he still had found no trace of Xunriiatana. In the caves he found more then he needed, now it was nothing. No branch cracked. No foot prints. No lock of hair. This was just not right. It was like she disappeared. "How is this possible?" He asked himself and looked around. Rylainid continued on, as it was still dark so he could still cover ground, he moved silently to keep from anyone to find him.

Looking for this one girl would be more difficult then Rylainid thought. "She knows how to cover her tracks I can give her that"he said aloud. He stopped at a river and smirked"or maybe not" he touched a foot print "yes its hers". He felt it was cold, so it had been a while before she had been then and by the direction it was, she was going east. Where she was going, he had no idea. He stood up and jumped across the river and ran on. He skidded to a stop before a couple of large org. They looked like pigs that had human like appearance.

He unsheathed his sword and held it high, ready to fight, he waited for them to attack first. The org jumped at him clumsily with a double bladed axe. Rylainid side stepped easily and drove his blade into the back of the org's neck it went right through and the head flew off. He then ran at the other one which was running after him. He swung his sword and blocked the org's axe, for being a clumsy thing it was strong, his knees buckled slightly, but he jumped up and sent the thing back, he fallowed and swung his sword cutting the org's arm off, he went into another stance but still it came. He growled in annoyance and severed the head. Her cleaned his blade off and went on.

The little girl awoke in the field, everything was silently, she heard crickets in the field but that was about it. She sat up quickly, and looked around, she was wondering how she got outside, and unharmed. She looked around, no one, not one of her people, her family. Where had everyone gone. She knew she couldn't call out to anyone. Fright was slowly creeping into her, as she was alone, she shivered unhappily. She got up slowly the barn was gone, she turned around and gapped, since she couldn't gasp. The village was on fire. The building were engulfed in flames. Half the village was already in ruins. She felt herself walking slowly, then began walking faster until she was in a full out run. She went to the village, gasping for air when she stopped near by, she looked around, she heard screaming, crying. People were running about trying to put the fire out.

How this happen, who would do such a thing if anyone did set fire to the village. She looked around and ran through the village and then noticed that what she heard were ghosts of the villages, as she looked in horror on the dead bodies laying about. She started to cry, who would to this to the people. People lived peacefully in this village. She ran out of the village she coughed for inhaling too much smoke. She then saw her friend, she smiled and ran up to her. But then suddenly stopped. She held two blade covered in blood, she looked to her friend's face and her eyes widened, the women was grinning happily. And blood on her lips, she was going to run when her eyes flew upon the girl. The little girl shuddered unable to move as she stared into the eyes, her blood red demonic eyes. This wasn't her friend. A flash and then she felt pain, and coldness was creeping up on her, she looking down and saw a blade in her chest. She fell over silent.

* * *

The end of another chapter, not long, but it is good I hope, don't worry Drizzt will come soon 


	5. First incounter

Well another chapter, I'm making great progress, I'm making up for the time, I lost over the holidays. Sorry about that lol

* * *

I walked silently through the woods. A smile on my face, I was myself again, I had ended my cover spell and I didn't change back into a dark elf. No more ebony skin, or white hair. I had my long brown hair back. My pale skin. My eyes has went back to glow and glitter with death and coldness. My fangs had grown to normal length, my nails were sharp that could rip bark from a tree. I kept the cloths. If I wore what I did in my home land, I would be looked at oddly. I did not want to stand up while I was here. Now I looked like a human again, which I liked. I was human, well used to be, now I was a demon. A shadow demon with crossed with a vampire. I was not this Xunriiatana Eilsurden. I growled in anger at the name. "That is not my name. Right my pets?"I asked the shadows floating around me. I had one wrapped around my right arm, another wrapped around my waist. I finally had my full power back, now I just need to remember how I got here then I can change the word and go home.

Many hours passed before I came to a river. And crouched and toke a handful of water. I held it half way to my mouth when I stopped, I saw a dark figure in the bushes behind me.. I raised an eyebrow and drank _Now who this be._ I thought to myself I stood up slowly, and just stood there a hand slowly moving to a dagger on my belt that I had taken from a man in the village. I sighed lightly, quickly turned and flung the dagger into the bush, I heard a roar in pain, then a six hundred pound panther jumped out from behind the bush a dagger in the shoulder. It charged at me. I just stood there watching it charge. Just before it got to me another six hundred pound feline jumped and tackled it. It looked a lot like the other one. But mine had no eyes. It flickered its tail watching the one who had tried to attack me.

I then saw a drow jump out of the bushes a blade raised. That is when I went into a defencive mood. I could deal with animal, it was drow I couldn't stand. I toke out my own blades and crossed them in front of my face. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"I shouted in drow. Which seemed to surprise my opponent, I then toke this moment to study him, he looked like a normal male drow, white hair, ebony skin, but something was different. I then noticed his eyes were lavender eyes. He wasn't like the others. Other male drow would have jumped at me already and attacked, but he just stood there waiting. He was in a defencive position as me. "Who are you?"I asked again a bit softly this time in Drow.

"Why should I answer you?"he asked. He was a proud one for sure. But I did not want to fight. At least not yet. I whistled lightly and my panther puffed into smoke and disappeared. Which surprised him more. I sheathed my blades and turned my back to him

"I do not wish to fight. The only drow I will kill is the one hunting me. Its not you."I told him. I then started to walk down the river. I then stopped and turned around my hand opened, the dagger in the panther's side shot out and came to me, I caught it and put it away, I knew the wound had healed the moment the dagger came out, like it had never been there. I put it away and I walked on.

"Wait"I heard him call out to me. I stopped I turned back and faced the drow. I knew then I may have found a friend in this world to help me

* * *

Well the end of another chapter, Well Drizzt is finally in the picture, and Rylainid is still hunting the girl, and is catching up. We still don't know the name of the this, demonic women from another world.


	6. New Friend

Well heres another chapter, I dunno why I made that friends so fast...but oh well Lol

Enjoy

* * *

Drizzt had no idea who this women was, but she did not hate him, nor try to kill him, she even said that it wasn't him she wanted to kill. Does it mean she wasn't an enemy. Hopefully not. I held his blades still, he kept his distance. "My name is Drizzt Do'Urden this is my friend Guenhwyvar, what is your name?"he asked.

The women looked to him "I have been told that I am this Xunriiatana Eilsurden. Though that is not my real name."she shrugged lightly. "My real name on the other hand, is Shadow Blackmare." She just stood there with a hand on a hilt though had not look like she was going to use it. Drizzt looked oddly at her.

"You said there is a drow hunting you...Who?" He asked. Lowering his weapons.

"A male drow name Rylainid"she sighed at his confused look I am not of this world, you see, I was upset one day and wanted to see a friend, I pronounced the wrong world and ended up in a drow city, They captured me and I was used as a slave. After a while I changed into what a female drow looked like very odd I have no idea how, they thought I was so ancient female drow that could used shadows and darkness to kill things."she waved a hand brushing it away and sighed "I escaped, and ended up out here, now my full power has returned...I just want to return home". At the sound of her voice at the last part Drizzt knew she was telling the truth. All she wanted as to return home. He on the other hand didn't have one. Shadow looked to him and noticed he was deep in thought "I should leave" she said turning and leaving again.

"Wait do not leave. I understand what you are going through, is there a way I could help you?" He asked putting his weapons away, he looked to Guenhwyvar and nodded to it to go to the girl. Guenhwyvar walked over to Shadow and sniffed her around. She then licked her hand, in this motion. Drizzt knew Shadow would not hurt them. He walked over to her "I will help in any way I can" He told her. He had never seen a person as pale as her before, or with blood red eyes. _Her eyes glow..._ he thought _she no ordinary human_

"I know what your thinking, and no I'm no human. I was, once, a very long time ago."she smiled and crouched to stroked Guenhwyvar. "I am a shadow demon, I _can_ control shadows and darkness, but only when I wish, I can hear their voices, they are my friends. My only friends here at least." she looked at the feline sadly.

Drizzt looked to her, he knew what she was going through. He had no friends but Guenhwyvar, and no family. She was going through the same, no family, or friends but these shadows... Shadow looked up to him and smiled lightly "I can hear your thoughts. I'm not reading your mind, but the way you look, I can hear your thoughts."she stroked the big felines head.

"Come"she lead her to the cave he was staying in, and the 3 of them laid down to sleep. Shadow on the other hand sat at the entrance of the cave, with the feline, she stared up at the sky. She closed her red eyes and breathed in the night air, she missed her home, her realm, her dimension...


End file.
